Digimon Tamers: Seanna Yamada's Adventure
by The-Gray-Ninja
Summary: Seanna Yamada and Kuromon, the calm yet strong duo of both Digimon and Tamer. I'm not really good with summaries. Sorry about that. *sweat drops*
1. Info on Seanna Yamada

**TGN: *watching Digimon Tamers***

**Kyoya(from Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters): Great. She's back to Digimon.**

**Rika: Can anyone say 'abandonment?'**

**TGN: *Throws a shoe at Rika***

**Rika: *dodges***

**Kyoya: OH BUT I COULDN'T DODGE WHEN SHE THREW A DAMN BOULDER AT ME! .**

**Rika:…This isn't even your story plot. Why are you here?**

**Kyoya:…I'm Kyoya. I do what I please.**

**Rika: ._.**

**Seanna: *Sighs* TGN doesn't own Digimon Tamers. She owns me, Kuromon, and all the other fan characters.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Digimon Tamers: Seanna Yamada's Adventure**

**Some Information on Seanna**

Name: Seanna Yamada

Age: 10

Digimon: Kuromon(a black tall fox-like male digimon) 

D-Arc: Black and purple-blue

Personality: Quiet, calm, and focused(in the first few chapters) then cheerful, calm, and soft-spoken

Appearance: Black hair that stops to her shoulders, light brown skin and eyes, periwinkle off-the-shoulder top, light gray jeans, and black ankle boots.

Friends: (In the first few chapters) none, then she becomes friends with Takato and the others.

Relatives: Shi Yamada(mother) and Hiro Yamada(missing older brother)


	2. Prologue: The Ultimate Duo

**TGN: It's prologue time!**

**Seanna: Only you would care.**

**TGN: -.-"**

**Seanna: TGN doesn't own Digimon Tamers. She owns me, Kuromon, and all the other fan characters.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Digimon Tamers: Seanna Yamada's Adventure**

**Prologue: The ultimate duo**

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

A young girl walks on the sidewalk nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that people were staring at her.

" _Do you think that girl is alright? I mean, look at that scar on her arm." _one voice said.

" _Meh, she's still walking, isn't she? She'll be fine." _another voice stated.

'_Is it any of there business?' _the young girl thought as she rolled her eyes and kept walking. Suddenly, the girl heard something beeping. She reached in her back pocket and pulled a strange-looking device. _' A Digimon? Here?' _the girl thought.

The young girl was soon surrounded by an eerie fog. "Kuromon." the girl said. Suddenly, a tall, black fox-like digimon appeared behind her. " You called me?" Kuromon said in a deep voice. Just when the girl was about to say something, there was a huge roar. The girl gasped. Her strange device started to beep again. She looked at it.

" Greymon. Champion Level digimon. Main attack is Nova Blast." she stated as she looked up at the huge dinosaur-like digimon. "Meh. Kuromon, bag 'em." the girl smirked. The fox-like digimon nodded at his tamer's orders and started to run towards Greymon. "Nova Blast!" it said as fire emerged from its mouth and chucked it at Kuromon.

Luckily, Kuromon dodged it. "Your gonna have to try harder than that." Kuromon taunted. Greymon growled and attempted to stomp on Kuromon. Kuromon dodged each one. " Kuromon, we have no time to play." the young exclaimed as she pulled out a card. She took a quick look at the card and smirked.

" This'll do." she said as she slashed the card through her device. " Digi-Modify! Star Cannon!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Kuromon's arm turned into a cannon. He pointed it at Greymon. " Starlight Inferno!" Kuromon exclaimed as a white emitted from the cannon and blasted Greymon. With that, Greymon dissolved into data, causing Kuromon absorbed the data. The young girl had a satisfied look on her face. Then, the eerie fog disappeared. Kuromon looked at his tamer. "I'll see you later." he said as he disappeared. The young girl sighed and walked home silently.

That girl's name is Seanna Yamada and this is her adventure.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: *reads prologue over***

**Seanna: *Reads with her* You wrote this?**

**TGN: *nods***

**Kuromon: Only if she applied her self like this at school**

**TGN: -.-"**

**Kuromon: Please Read and Review**

**TGN: Cookies and Candy will be rewarded!**


	3. The Quiet New Girl

**TGN: Chapter 1!**

**Seanna: TGN doesn't own Digimon Tamers. She owns me, Kuromon, and the fan characters. Oh yes the fan characters.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Digimon Tamers: Seanna Yamada's Adventure**

**Chapter 1- The quiet new student**

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

_Beep, Beep, Bee-__**SMASH!**_

The innocent alarm clock was soon broken by a small fist. Seanna slowly rose from her bed and looked at the broken alarm clock. She sighed and looked out her bedroom window. 'Jeez, does it have to be that bright outside.' she thought as she got out of her bed and to the bathroom.

-about 10 minutes later-

Seanna got out the bathroom and to her room. When she entered her room, she went to her closet to chose an outfit. 'Hm. What to wear?' she pondered as she scanned her closet. She sighed and pulled out a periwinkle off-the-shoulder top, light gray jeans and her trademark black ankle boots. She put on the outfit and walked downstairs to the kitchen. " Hey sweetheart." a soft voice said. Seanna turned around and saw her mother. "Morning mom." she said softly as she raided the refrigerator. Her mother laughed. " My aren't you hungry." she said. Seanna got out a piece of bread and put some jelly on it. " Well, I gotta eat something." Seanna stated as she stuffed the piece of bread in her mouth and swallowed it.

" Well hurry now. You don't want to be late to school." her mother said. Seanna nodded and rushed out the house. " Where are you going?" a deep voice said. Seanna stopped and looked up a nearby tree. " I'm going to school, Kuromon." Seanna stated as she looked at the fox-like digimon. Kuromon gave her a questionable look. " I thought you said you didn't want to go back to school." he said.

" I know. But my mom said I have to get an education." Seanna stated quietly. "Do you know what time you'll get back?" Kuromon asked. Seanna shook her head. " No. If there's trouble, I'll call for you, okay?" She said. Kuromon nodded in agreement. With that, Seanna ran off to school.

-At school-

Seanna took at huge sigh and walked into the school building. She first went to the administration office to get her schedule, then she went to find her class room.

- After 3 minutes passed.-

'Found it.' Seanna thought as she sighed and opened the door. The teacher looked straight at her. " You must be the new student, am I right?" she said. Seanna nodded. " I'm Ms. Asagi. Come in." Ms. Asagi said. Seanna walked into the class. " Class this is the new student. Can you introduce yourself?" Ms. Asagi asked. Seanna turned towards the class.

"My name is Seanna Yamada." she said quietly. The class gave her a questionable look. " Ok then, you can sit at the way back." Ms. Asagi said as she pointed at the empty seat at the back of the class. Seanna hurried to the seat and sat down. " Okay class, back to the lesson." Ms. Asagi said as she turned to the huge chalkboard.

-Later that day.-

The whole class went outside for gym. Seanna sighed and tugged on the shorts. _' Do these shorts have to be so short?' _she thought. "Next!" Ms. Asagi said as she blew the whistle. _'That's me.' _She thought as she ran. She ran for a little bit and then jumped. A girl with reddish-brown hair measured the jump. " Over 4 meters." she gasped. Seanna sighed. " That's pretty good." another girl said. Seanna looked at her. The girl had light brown hair that was held up in a ponytail and dark green eyes.

" Thanks." Seanna said quietly. After a few more kids attempted the long jump, the fire alarm sounded. Ms. Asagi went back inside to see what had happened. After that, some kid with short brown hair ran inside the school.

' _I wonder what happened.' _Seanna thought as she ran inside the school.

-Inside-

Seanna ran to the scene where the fire alarm sounded. The principal claimed that he saw a monster. '_I kinda believe him. It's not everyday that you see a monster.' _Seanna thought. Suddenly, she looked at the suspicious claw marks on one of the doors. _'Okay, I believe him 100%'_ she thought again.

Then, the boy with brown hair bumped into her. Seanna looked at the direction he ran to. _' What's with him?' _she thought as she stared into space. She sighed and went to go change.

- Minutes Later-

After Seanna finished changing, she went outside and walked to a nearby park. _'Finally. Peace and quiet.' _she thought as she climbed up a tree and sat on one of the branches. Suddenly, she heard a couple of voices. She looked down and saw the boy from earlier and a red dinosaur-like digimon. _'I-is that a digimon?' _she thought as took at closer look.

Then out of nowhere, a yellow fox-like digimon kicked the dinosaur-like digimon. In a result of it falling against the fence. Seanna took out her D-Arc for information on the fox-like digimon. "Renamon. Rookie level digimon. Her Diamond Storm attack may hurt, but it's really not that affective." she stated the information. Seanna blinked as she looked at Renamon. _'Why did she attack that digimon?' _she thought.

Suddenly, a red haired girl appeared next to a tree. "Renamon, walk all over him." the girl said. Seanna gasped. '_So she just fights for no reason? What sense does that make?'_ she thought angrily. "Kuromon." Seanna whispered. Suddenly, the black fox digimon appeared. "Yes?" Kuromon asked. Seanna pointed at the scene that was happening below her.

" What do you want to do?" Kuromon asked. Seanna's eyes adverted from her digimon and looked at the scene.

"When Renamon starts attacking, protect that digimon and the boy. Okay?" Seanna said. Kuromon nodded for understanding.


	4. I'm not the only one who knows

**TGN: Chapter 2 is here! :3**

**Takato: I'm still not introduce though.**

**Seanna: No one loves you, Takato. So no one cares**

**Takato: -.-"**

**TGN: I don't own Digimon Tamers. I own Seanna, Kuromon, and the fan characters.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Digimon Tamers: Seanna Yamada's Adventure**

**Chapter 2- I'm not the only one who knows that Digimon are real**

**Narrator's P.O.V-**

Seanna and Kuromon continued to look at the scene. Renamon interrupted the conversation with her tamer and the brown-haired boy. " Oh, let just get this over with." she said as she levitated in the air. " Guilmon, run away!" the boy said. " Diamond Storm!" Renamon exclaimed as she attacked Guilmon. " Now, Kuromon!" Seanna yelled. " Onyx Shield!" Kuromon exclaimed as he developed a black see through shield and used the air to push it towards Guilmon.

"Huh?" the red-head said as she gave off a questionable look. Once the Diamond Storm attack was finished, the shield disappeared. "Who's there?" the red-head asked. With that, Seanna and Kuromon jumped out the tree and in front of the boy and Guilmon.

" And just who are you?" Renamon asked. Seanna looked at the red-haired tamer and her partner. " So, I'm not the only one who knows that digimon are real?" Seanna said as she placed her hand on her hip. " It would seems so." Kuromon said as he nodded his head. The brown haired boy's eyes widened. " Your Seanna. The new girl in my class." he gasped. Seanna looked back at him. " That's right. Now you and your digimon need to get out of here." she suggested. The boy nodded. With that, both the boy and his digimon walked off.

" Not so fast. Renamon!" the red haired girl exclaimed. Renamon attacked Guilmon again. But only this time, tackling him. Seanna gasped and then took a look at the red haired girl.

" Call her off! The boy said that he was new to the whole 'tamer' thing!" She said. The girl grinned at her. " It was his fault for having a digimon as a pet." she said. Seanna growled and tried to walked over to her. But Kuromon grabbed her shoulder. " Seanna, don't get angry." he said. Seanna sighed and looked at Kuromon. " Can you go help Guilmon?" She asked. Kuromon shook his head. " I can't. If you are planning on using the Star Cannon, I can't shoot when both of them are so close. They might turn into data." Kuromon stated sadly.

Seanna sighed as she took out her card deck. She looked through all off them quickly. " I'll just use a special card, then." She said as she pulled out a card. She put the rest of the cards in her pocket. She took out her D-Arc. " You ready, Kuromon?" Seanna asked.

" Always been ready." Kuromon said. " Digi-Modify! Invisibility, Activate!" Seanna exclaimed. With that, Kuromon turned invisible. He walked over to Renamon and tapped her. She turned around and saw nothing. Kuromon walked around her and attempted to carry Guilmon without making noise.

Kuromon grunted as he lifted Guilmon. Renamon turned around and saw that something was carrying Guilmon. She quickly kicked Guilmon out of Kuromon's hands. Kuromon suddenly turned visible. " Kuromon!" Seanna exclaimed.

Then, the redhead pulled out a card. " Renamon, that's just sloppy." she growled as she pulled out her D-Arc. " Digi-Modify! Armor, activate!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, Renamon developed some sort of armor on her arm. Renamon pointed close to Guilmon's head. Seanna gasped. ' She wouldn't dare…' she thought as she paid close attention to Renamon.

Guilmon looked at Takato and ran towards him. Renamon had misfired the shot. Seanna sighed out of relief and walked over to Kuromon. " Are you okay?" she said. Kuromon nodded and got up. " Are you hurt?" Seanna asked. Kuromon shook his head. " Thank goodness." she sighed.

" Renamon, now's your chance. Don't screw up this time!" the redhead ordered. Seanna looked at her angrily. _' Who orders there digimon around like that?' _she thought. Renamon flew up in the air and tried to attack Guilmon. But a voice stopped her. Seanna, the boy, and the redhead looked towards where the voice came from. There stood a boy with blue hair and tan skin. Stood next to him, was a Terriermon.

'_Okay, this is weird.' _Seanna thought. " It's you…" the brown haired boy said. " It's him, it's me! Aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon exclaimed as he ran towards Renamon. " A digimon?" the redhead said. " Your pointing out the obvious." Seanna stated as she looked at the girl. The redhead looked at her. " Such a big mouth for a little girl." she said bluntly. Seanna growled and tried to walked over to the redhead. But Kuromon stopped her. " C'mon. Just one little punch. It won't even hurt!" Seanna growled. Kuromon sighed.

" Seanna. Don't start. You don't even know her." he said. Seanna looked up at Kuromon and sighed. "Fine…" she mumbled.

" You looked pretty good at the end. But didn't you feel silly, rolling around in the dirt." Terriermon asked Renamon. Seanna giggled at Terriermon. " You know, it's not a good idea to mouth off to someone bigger than you." the bluenette stated. Terriermon looked at him. " Henry! Momentai!" he exclaimed. Henry turned towards Terriermon. " You take it easy. What are your digimon fighting for anyway?" Henry asked.

"That's a dumb question. What else are digimon suppose to do?" the redhead said. "Anything they want to do. They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either. They're our friends, you know." Henry said. Terriermon ran up to him. Henry picked him up and pet his head.

"They just wanna do the same things we do." Henry said.

"Well, Renamon wants to fight. So do I for that matter." The redhead said. " She said she wanted to fight, Kuromon. So what do you say? One punch?" Seanna said. Kuromon shook his head. Seanna looked at her partner. "Fine…" She mumbled. "Let's go Renamon." The redhead said. With that, both the girl and Renamon walked away. _'What a brat.'_ Seanna thought.

-Later that day.-

" You're Takato, right?" Henry asked. " Yeah I saw you at school yesterday." Takato stated. "When Guilmon got bored and came looking for you. I'm Henry." Henry said as he chuckled at little. " If Seanna hadn't showed up to help, Guilmon would've been gone." Takato said. Seanna looked at him. " Oh. It was nothing really." She smiled.

After the children's conversation was over, they all went home.

-The next day-

Seanna walked out of school silently. Her eyes adverted from the sidewalk and looked out on the street. She saw many black vans. '_Hmm. I wonder what's going on. It looks like they came from the park.' _she thought. " But that has nothing to do with me." Seanna said quietly. Suddenly, her D-Arc beeped. " Oh come on!" She sighed as she pulled it out. " It looks like a digimon is just west from here…" she stated. " Kuromon." she said. Kuromon appeared right behind her. " What is it?" he asked. " There's a digimon just west from here. Let's go." Seanna said as she started running with Kuromon following her.

- At a parking garage-

Seanna and Kuromon ran inside the parking garage, only to find the redhead from yesterday, Renamon, Takato, and Guilmon. " Great. The little brat is here." Seanna groaned. The redhead looked at her. " You shouldn't talk about yourself like that." she stated. Seanna's eye twitched. " Me? A brat? Really?" she questioned. " Look, we don't have time for this. Renamon, attack him." The redhead said as she pointed at Guilmon.

" Not on my watch. Kuromon!" Seanna exclaimed. " Onyx Shield!" Kuromon as he developed a black see through shield and used the air to push it towards Guilmon. " Stop getting in the way! Why do you care about the baby digimon anyway?" the redhead asked. " I care because brats like you only battle to make your digimon stronger. What if that happened to Renamon?" Seanna asked.

" It won't happen to Renamon. She's strong enough." the redhead said. Seanna growled at her cockiness. " Seanna. Now would be a good time to use the attachment!" Kuromon stated as he tried to fend off Renamon. " Right!" Seanna said as she pulled out a card from her card deck.

" Digi-Modify! Star Cannon, Activate!" Seanna exclaimed as she slashed the card through her D-Arc. Kuromon developed a cannon on his arm and aimed it at Renamon.

" Starlight Inferno!" Kuromon exclaimed as he shot a beam at Renamon. Luckily, Renamon dodged it. In a result of the beam hitting a car. _'I hope the person has car insurance…' _Seanna thought. " What's going on in here?" a voice exclaimed. Takato, the redhead, and Seanna looked up and saw Henry and Terriermon. "Thank goodness!" Seanna and Takato exclaimed.

"Don't make me laugh! You honestly think that weenie little bunny that take on Renamon?" the redhead stated.

" Rude much." Seanna mumbled. "Who are you calling a weenie? I mean, I think that qualifies as rude!" Terriermon yelled defensively.

"Yeah, that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon. There's a lot about this I don't understand. It's true on the net digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here for something they can't get on the net. What is it?" Henry stated.

" When you figure that out, let me know. Renamon, you know what I expect." The redhead said. " No way, Mistress of Digimon. Kuromon, protect Guilmon!" Seanna exclaimed. Renamon used Diamond Storm before Kuromon had got there. But apparently, Terriermon ran in front of Guilmon.

'Oh no!' Seanna thought as she gasped. " Get out of the way!" Renamon yelled. Terriermon didn't listen. In a result, Renamon's attack nearly hit them. " Terriermon!" Henry exclaimed as his D-Arc glowed.

' _Don't tell me…' _Seanna thought as her eyes widened.

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!" Terriermon exclaimed as he evolved into a bigger rabbit/dog, only with machine guns for arms and pants. Suddenly, he started shooting all over the place. Henry and Takato ran behind a car for safety. Seanna stood there, watching Gargomon's bullets getting more closer to the redhead. _'I guess I have no choice.'_ she thought as she ran to the redhead and push her down. Unfortunately, a bullet had nearly hit her shoulder.

" Great." Seanna mumbled as she got up. Gargomon aimed for both the redhead and Seanna. " k-Kuromon!" Seanna yelled frantically. " Onyx Shield!" Kuromon said as he formed another shield.

Seanna watched as the bullets hit the shield repeatedly. Seanna could tell the shield was weakening. " Gargomon, please stop it!" Seanna yelled. Then, the shield disappeared. 'No way!' Seanna thought.

Suddenly, Guilmon head butt Gargomon. " That's a hard hit." Henry stated. Seanna went over to both digimon to see if they were okay. " Gargomon, you okay?" she asked. " Yeah, I'm sorry about almost hurting you." Gargomon said. "It's okay Gargomon. I'll be fine." Seanna smiled as she pet his fur.

The redhead and Renamon soon left.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**TGN: Finished.**

**Henry: It took you 3 three days.**

**Takato: And you still gotta do your English project, which is really easy.**

**TGN: ._.**

**Takato: Read and Review.**


	5. Update

**Punishment and Writer's Block**

**Ok. So my recent Beyblade and Digimon stories are gonna be delayed because I'm on punishment and I have Writer's Block. So I won't be updating until my mom tells me I can go back on the computer(I snuck on today).**

**Sorry to Disappoint you guys.**


End file.
